1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for correcting ink droplets placement errors for a recording apparatus, a recording apparatus having an apparatus for correcting ink droplets placement errors, and a method for correcting ink droplets placement errors in a recording apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for correcting ink droplets placement errors for a recording apparatus having a recording head part constituted by arranging plural recording heads in a first direction, the recording heads each being formed by arranging plural recording head units in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction, the recording head units each having plural ink discharging surface, and it also relates to the recording apparatus having an apparatus for correcting ink droplets placement errors, and a method for correcting ink droplets placement errors in the recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional ink-jet recording apparatus, the following full multi recording head has been disclosed. The full multi recording head is constituted by mounting plural recording head units, each of which has plural orifices, on a substrate by sliding them into sliding grooves, as described in paragraphs 0017 to 0020 and FIG. 1 of JP-A-9-1789.
In the full multi recording head, however, because the recording head units are mounted by sliding them into sliding grooves, i.e., they are mounted by a mechanical system, there is a possibility of causing errors, and thus they cannot be mounted with high accuracy. Therefore, no high image quality can be expected for an image obtained by the conventional ink-jet recording apparatus.